Come Home
by eliamarie101
Summary: it was supposed to be a one time thing. They had agreed to forget about it but how could she forget when she had a human growing inside her because of it. And to make things worse now he was with Lisanna. What happens when Lucy leaves the guild? Will she come back? And when she does will she bring someone with her? Who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So guess what? New Story! You do not realize how excited I have been to post this story! By far my fave out of all the ones I am writing. I was going to wait until I finished it to post it but I can't wait! This is the story I have put the most work into so far. Anyways tell me what you think! BTW there should be like close to no mistakes. I started this in like January and have read the first chapter so many times I lost count lol :p**

Chapter 1

As the sun was rising over Magnolia Natsu Dragneel started to wake from a deep slumber. He groggily got up and went to take a shower not even noticing that he was: A. naked, B. in Lucy's house, and C. he didn't notice that his partner was also naked. He turned on the warm water and let the droplets wash over his chiseled body. As he washed himself he tried to remember what had happened the previous night. He remembered the guild having a party and remembered he had a couple drinks but he didn't remember half the party nor what happened after. He shrugged it off and finished showering before grabbing a towel and wrapping it snug around his waist.

He walked out of the bathroom and noticed he was in Lucy's house. He guessed she had brought him there and let him crash the night before as he grabbed his clothes not even taking notice that they had been scattered carelessly around the room. He got dressed and decided to wait for Lucy. He went to sit down when he heard his stomach grumble. He contemplated for a while and decided he would just see Lucy when she got to the guild. Food was always more important and he quickly dashed out of the blonde's house and headed to the guild.

A few minutes later the blonde started to stir. The first thing she noticed was the pounding headache she had. She slowly sat up but quickly went back under the covers when she realized she was naked, _what happened last night? _She thought to herself. She sat for a minute trying to remember but came up with nothing. She didn't usually get drunk but it had been Gray's birthday and she decided it was a viable reason to drink. She started to get out of bed but as soon as she took a step toward her bathroom she quickly regretted it as a soreness washed over the lower part of her body.

Now she was really curious as to what had happened last night. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed two things that alarmed her. Not only were her clothes scattered everywhere as if they were thrown, she also noticed that her panties were charred at the sides. She started panicking when she saw a familiar white scaled scarf laying on her floor. She started piecing everything together when it hit her, "I had sex with Natsu last night," she mumbled. She scoured her brain for a better explanation than the one she had come up with but it was the only explanation that explained everything, why she woke up naked, why she was sore since it would have been her first time, why her clothes were everywhere, why her panties were charred, even why the dragon slayer's scarf was laying on her floor.

She tried to calm down as she tried to assess the situation, _maybe I am wrong. Maybe Natsu knows what happened last night. I will just ask him if he remembers and if he doesn't then I will just leave it. Yeah thats good, _she thought. She physically relaxed as her plan played out in her head and she smiled contentedly as she walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She quickly showered and hurried to get her clothes on, eager to ask Natsu if he remembered anything. She practically flew to the guild, but not before grabbing Natsu's scarf, and went bursting through the doors catching everyone's attention. She greeted everyone as she made her way over to the dragon slayer, "hey Natsu," Natsu turned from his conversation with Lisanna to Lucy and smiled, "hey Luce!"

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" Natsu jumped up and told the white-haired teen that he would be back soon. Lucy led him right outside of the guild before quickly asking him, "do you remember what happened last night?" Natsu nonchalantly shrugged and replied, "nope," Lucy sighed and nodded, "Why were you asking?" Lucy froze at the unexpected question and quickly tried to come up with an acceptable answer for the dragon slayer, "umm….well I was just wondering because I didn't remember that much from last night," Lucy lied. Natsu cocked an eyebrow and sighed, "Lucy. We have been best friends for two years, not counting the seven year break. You can't lie to me," Lucy sighed knowing the dragon slayer wouldn't let this one go and decided that they needed to have this talk sooner or later, why not now?

"Natsu, something happened between us last night. I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean?" Natsu cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and Lucy had to keep herself from smiling at how adorable he looked. The way his disheveled hair tilted with his head to the side, the pure innocence in his onyx eyes, his eyes wide and on Lucy made him look like a little kid. Lucy was quickly shaken from her thoughts when the concerned dragon slayer was suddenly inches from her face, "you okay Luce? You were looking at me weird" onyx eyes analyzed brown ones as Natsu searched for an answer in the blonde's eyes. Startled by the close proximity Lucy stepped back shaking her head, "yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Nothing Natsu. Anyways! Are you sure you don't remember what happened last night?" Natsu was about to shake his head but was interrupted, "try and remember please," he looked at the blonde as her lower lip jutted out forming a pout and her large doe eyes somehow grew even wider. She tilted her head lower and looked up at the dragon slayer clasping her hands together. Knowing Natsu could never turn down her puppy dog face she jumped up in celebration when the dragon slayer sighed and said, "fine I'll try to remember," taking another step back the blonde patiently watched as the dragon slayer scoured his brain for memories from last night, "I remember the party. It was ice bastard's birthday. Cana started a drinking game," Lucy rolled her eyes at the predictable drunkard, "and for some reason you and I ended up playing," Natsu continued, "after a couple of drinks you started getting a little too flirty," Lucy blushed as the dragon slayer shot her a sharp glare before continuing, "after a while I got tired of the endless flirting and decided to take you home," the pieces were slowly coming back to the pink-haired mage as he thought about it more. Lucy interrupted him continuing as the night started coming back to her as well, "you unlocked my door once we got home and put me in my bed to let me sleep…"

"I remember laying you down and then heading to the kitchen to get you some water but you grabbed me and pulled me to the bed with you and…" suddenly what happened after came rushing back to Lucy and her eyes grew wide. Not long after, Natsu remembered what happened and his hand flew up to his mouth as their heated night started playing in his mind. Her moans, how hot it got, the passion, her touch, her kisses…he remembered it all, "d-did we-?"

"mhm," Lucy replied trying to make sense of why she had done that. She had made a move on Natsu and now they had done what she had never thought she would ever do with her best friend. Did she have feelings for Natsu? No, she couldn't. He was her partner and best friend; nothing more, "what does this mean for…us?" interrupting her thoughts the inevitable question hit Lucy like a ton of bricks. What did it mean for them?

"Well, I don't know. Do you have feelings for me?" Lucy asked terrified for the answer he would give. Her heart was in his hands now and he made the decision whether to hold it and keep it safe or drop it and let it break in two. Natsu looked confused and out of it as he replied, "I don't know…" disappointment pooled in Lucy's stomach. So he didn't have feelings for her. Or he wasn't sure. Even though he hadn't said he didn't have feelings Lucy couldn't help but think that there was no way he liked her. He only considered her as nakama, "what do we do?" Another question that Lucy didn't know the answer to. As innocent the question was Lucy couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Why should she know the answer? She was just as confused and lost as he was. Didn't he see that? Apparently not.

"I don't know. I don't want this to affect our friendship so let's just forget it ever happened. Last night never happened. That's probably whats best since we don't have feelings for each other," Lucy hated lying and the answer she gave Natsu left a bad taste in her mouth but she knew if she wanted things to go back to normal she would just have to forget the night ever happened.

Natsu thought about the answer Lucy had given him. Just forget? What if he didn't want to forget? He wasn't sure about how he felt for the celestial mage but her answer somehow made him feel disappointed. _So she doesn't have feelings for me… _he thought to himself. Ignoring his thoughts he replied, "okay. Sounds good," an awkward silence settled over the two after he gave his answer. Unsure of what to say Lucy finally remembered, "oh! You forgot your scarf at my house," Natsu's eyes widened as the blonde pulled out his beloved scarf. How had he forgotten to put that on this morning? Why hadn't anyone said anything?

"Thanks! I can't believe I left it!" Lucy nodded politely and another awkward silence settled over the two once again. The dragon slayer carefully wrapped his scarf around his neck, adjusting it in the process before smiling in contentment. Needing someone to talk to Lucy decided it was time to end the awkward confrontation, "well I am going to go eat," and quickly walked away before the dragon slayer could say anything.

Lucy needed to talk to somebody. She needed to have someone help her sift through her muddled thoughts. She scanned the guild and her eyes landed on a certain bluenette she knew would know what to do. She quickly walked up to her best friend and asked for her to come over. Levy looked up at her with wide eyes before saying, "of course Lu-chan. Are you okay?" Lucy smiled reassuringly at her friend and nodded. Levy got up and they walked out of the guild as Natsu was walking back in. He glanced at the two before shrugging it off and running to start a fight with Gray.

Once they arrived at Lucy's the celestial mage locked her door and all her window's before sitting her concerned best friend down on the couch and sitting down across from her on her coffee table. Levy could see the pained expression on Lucy's face and was concerned. She had never seen her best friend this distressed and it worried her. Her thoughts were interrupted as her friend blurt out, "Natsu and I did something last night,"

"What happened?"

"Natsu and I…we… had sex," silence enveloped the two as Levy processed what the blonde had just told her. Levy was usually pretty quick to pick up on things but her friend had caught her so off guard and she had known the pink-haired dragon slayer for so long that all of it baffled her.

Lucy waited nervously but patiently as her best friend deciphered what she had just confessed. After a few minutes of silence, realization flashed across the bluenette's eyes and she jumped up, "WHAT?!" Lucy flinched at her loud tone and said, " I don't know, we were both drunk from Cana's stupid game and he brought me home, I made a move, one thing led to another and here we are..."

"YOU made the move?!"

"I guess it was the alcohol but other than that I don't know what got into me. I don't usually ever make the first move! Now I am unsure of my feelings and I just don't want this to affect our friendship…" Levy sat down and set her arms on her legs. She gave the blonde a reassuring look knowing how worried Lucy was, "Lu-chan. It's going to be okay. It happened and there is nothing you can do to take it back. Can I just ask you one question?" Lucy hesitantly nodded and let her friend continue, "do you have feelings for Natsu?" her blood froze and she stiffened. She didn't move, she didn't breathe, she didn't even blink. She had been dreading this question and had pushed it to the farthest corners of her mind not wanting to think about the answer even though she already knew it.

For a while she thought about what to say to her best friend. She couldn't lie to her but telling her meant admitting her feelings and confronting her feelings and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. A hand interrupted her thoughts as it landed on her leg. She scanned the room and locked eyes with a concerned mage sitting in front of her not realizing she had zoned out, "Lu-chan. Tell me the truth. I know it's hard to admit but you need to do this. You can't ignore your feelings. It will come back to bite you in the butt," Lucy sighed and nodded, "I love him…" she trailed off and silence was all she heard for a while.

Tears started to fill her eyes as feelings she had denied, rejected, and pushed away came flying at her, hitting her like a brick wall. She looked up at Levy as a tear escaped down her cheek, "I love him…" she whispered as if the first time wasn't convincing enough. Levy smiled at her friend and hugged her, "why are you crying Lu-chan?"

"What if he doesn't love me back? Maybe he never will."

"Don't say that! I bet he does! Why else would he hang around you and worry about you so much?"

"Yeah, well he is too dense to realize I am sure."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"No! If he doesn't feel the same then it will be awkward and I don't want to ruin our friendship! After what happened last night I don't want to jeopardize our friendship again!"

"Lu-chan-"

"Please. Just give me some time to think about it. Maybe I will tell him. Maybe I won't but please just leave it for now," Levy sighed and nodded, "okay but promise you will think about telling him?" Lucy smiled, "I promise," Levy nodded with a satisfied smile before getting up, "well I better go back to the guild before Gajeel comes after me. I left without telling him where I was going and he freaks when I do that."

"Awww! That's so cute! When are you going to tell him you like him?" Lucy winked and Levy blushed a deep red, "Lu-chan! I don't like him!" Lucy smiled knowingly and said, "sureee. Well you should get back to your dragon slayer," Levy huffed at her friend before leaving the blonde's apartment sporting a dark red face. Lucy sighed and decided to go to sleep early. She showered, got in her pj's, and tucked herself in.

**~time skip~**

One week later Lucy sat in her bathroom staring at the stick that had decided her fate. Tears ran down her cheeks as she helplessly looked at the plus sign that had made its way across the small screen. A sob racked her body and she keeled over on to her knees. She fell on to her side and lay on the floor in the fetal position. She had been able to handle the fact that her and Natsu had sex but she couldn't handle the fact that because of that night she now had a human growing inside her. How would she tell Natsu?

After lying on the floor for what seemed like hours, she wiped away her tears and headed for the guild. She was going to go to the one person she knew would be able to help her. As she walked the cool air hit her skin and caused goosebumps to form on her arms. She remembered the day after her and Levy talked she had woken up and immediately flew to the bathroom to throw up. She had dismissed it as having some kind of flu but when she got even more symptoms like sore breasts and fatigue, she started to worry. She took the test and sure enough she was positive.

She opened the doors to the guild and saw Natsu and Lisanna talking at the bar. She hadn't paid any attention to it but now that she thought about it, the dragon slayer and his feline friend hadn't been making an appearance at her house lately. In fact the last time she talked to the dragon slayer was when she gave him his scarf. Worry pooled at the pit of her stomach but she pushed it away, trying to focus on the problem at hand. She walked over to Levy and sat down next to her. Levy glanced up from the book she had her nose stuffed in but had to do a double take as she noticed the tear stains on her best friend's cheeks.

She quickly put the book down and Gajeel glanced over at the teary-eyed blonde, "can you talk for a minute?" her voice shook as tears threatened to spill but she held them back, "of course," Levy quickly stood up, pulling Lucy with her and the two hurried out of the guild trying to be as unnoticed as possible. They walked outside and got out of earshot of the guild before Lucy broke down and fell into Levy's arms. Levy soothed the blonde as best she could and asked, "shhh, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm pregnant!" Levy's eyes widened considerably and she squealed, "LU-CHAN! That's awesome! Why are you crying?"

"How do I tell Natsu?" Lucy looked up at her friend and Levy's smile dropped. The blonde looked so helpless and vulnerable she couldn't help but feel sympathy. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes and she cupped the blonde's cheeks, "oh Lu-chan. Just tell him. Do you know how excited he will be? You can't worry about your friendship right now. If anything this will only make your guys bond stronger. I am sure he will be soooo excited! So don't worry please. Just tell him," Lucy smiled and wiped her tears away, feeling reassured by her friend's motivating words, "you think?"

"I know" Levy smiled and Lucy nodded. Lucy straightened up and sighed, "guess I better go tell him," Levy smiled and the two made their way back to the guild. Lucy walked in feeling more confident and made her way over to the pink-haired teen who was still sitting next to Lisanna. Natsu looked over and smiled at the blonde, "hey Luce!"

"Hey! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah but first I have to tell you the best thing that happened!" Lucy smiled and nodded and waited for the dragon slayer to continue. Lisanna and Natsu stood up, both were beaming, and their hands weaved together, and Lucy watched as the world around her crumbled and darkness surrounded her. The only thing she saw where the two hands weaved together. She couldn't stop staring at the hands. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She heard a voice that she recognized as Natsu and she slowly looked up at his smiling face as he said, "Lisanna and I just got together!" Lucy felt the air being sucked out of her lungs.

She felt like she was being suffocated and she stepped back. Tears started to fill her eyes but she held them back and forced herself to smile, "I am happy for you two. I have to go though," Natsu gave her a confused look but before he could question her she turned on her heel and quickly ran out of the guild. she ran through the streets of Magnolia trying to get to her house before she broke down. She slammed her door open and closed and collapsed on the floor. She tried catching her breath as the sight of Natsu and Lisanna holding hands ran through her mind. She couldn't tell him now. She didn't want to risk breaking them up. They both looked so happy but she couldn't keep this pregnancy a secret for long.

She thought about it for a while before she finally came up with an answer. she abruptly got up off the floor and started to pack write a letter. She was half way through packing when she heard a knock at the door. She wearily walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She sighed in relief and opened the door to none other than Levy. Levy smiled sadly at her friend and said, "I heard about Natsu and Lisanna," Lucy sighed and motioned for the bluenette to walk in. Once she was in she saw the suitcase and fear washed over her features, "Lucy…" Lucy smiled sadly at her friend and let out a sad chuckle, "wow. It has been a while since you called me by name. I guess there is no hiding it. I'm leaving."

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Levy yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. Lucy tried to smile but failed as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, but I need to. This is what is best for me and the baby."

"How?"

"I can't stand to see them together and what am I supposed to say when people ask about the baby bump that is bound to show up soon? No one is going to believe I had sex with someone I barely knew and I can't just break up Natsu and Lisanna! They are so happy!"

"But Lucy...this is your family. This is where you belong. Fairy Tail is your home. We need you…"

"I know. And I am so glad I found you guys but I can't. I will visit sometime in later years when I can tell them I met someone."

"Are you really going to let your child grow up, not knowing who her father is?"

"I will tell her and maybe if one day Natsu and Lisanna break up then just maybe I will tell him too," Lucy pulled out a note she had written before Levy came and handed it to her, "When everyone asks where I am give them this. Until then, don't read it." Levy nodded and took the note before giving her best friend a big bear hug, "please come back at some point. Please…"

"I will some day," Levy leaned back and nodded before wiping her tears. She said goodbye to Lucy and headed home. Lucy watched the bluenette go and let another tear escape down her cheek. She didn't know how she was going to do this but she had to start thinking about the baby and she knew stress wasn't good for an expecting mother. She finished packing and started to make her way to the train station. She stopped in realization and turned on her heel and ran for the guild hoping the master was still there. it was pretty late and Lucy left her luggage outside behind some bushes before walking into the guild. Mira was drying some glasses when she spotted Lucy, "Hey Lucy! I haven't seen you around the guild much lately! How have you been?"

"I have been good! Yeah I am sorry. I have just been busy lately. Is master still here?"

"Yep! He should be in his office! Please come by the guild more often," Lucy smiled sadly at the barmaid and sighed, "maybe," and before Mira could say anything more she ran up the stairs and to the master's office. She softly knocked and soon heard a quiet, "come in," as she opened the door she saw the master sitting on his desk, cross-legged. He looked up and smiled at Lucy, "hello my child. What do you need?" Lucy hesitantly walked up to his desk and sat down in a chair across from him, "I have to leave Master. I am leaving tonight. I won't be back for a very long time."

"May I ask why?" Lucy's hand subconsciously went to her stomach but she said, "no. I would rather not say," although a small gesture the master saw it and immediately knew, "Okay but can I just tell you one thing?" Lucy looked up in surprise but nodded, "did you know that most pregnant women have a tendency to touch their stomach? I guess it's comforting to them. Maybe to the baby but they do it subconsciously. I don't think they even realize it like you didn't notice that when I asked why, your hand went up to touch your stomach."

"W-What?" Lucy's eyes widened to saucers. She didn't have a response. She didn't know what to say. She was frozen in place. The master smiled knowingly, "I can be very observant when I want to. My guess is that the child is Natsu's," if Lucy wasn't baffled enough by how he had automatically noticed she was pregnant she was definitely shocked more than ever. For a while they sat in silence as Lucy tried to comprehend the fact that master had just figured out two of her biggest secrets with one small gesture, "how did you know?"

"It's easy. The night of Gray's birthday party you were flirting it up and Natsu got pretty jealous. Plus I know you don't have as strong a bond with anyone else as you do with Natsu," Lucy sighed and figured he already knew the biggest part of it all, she might as well tell him the rest, "I was going to tell him but then he told me he was with Lisanna and they both looked so happy and I couldn't just ruin it like that. This is what's best," without another word the master jumped down from his desk and walked over to the blonde. He hovered his hand over her right hand and suddenly her guild mark disappeared.

Master gave her a reassuring smile and said, "this is just temporary my child. The next time you walk through the doors of this guild it will reappear. For now though you must go your own way," Lucy smiled through the tears that were building up and quietly said, "thank you," master smiled and Lucy got up to leave. She took one last look at the master's sad smile before she left. she didn't say a word to Mira and grabbed her luggage before going to the train station. She bought a ticket and boarded the last train of the night. As the train started to pull away a tear trailed down her cheek as she chanted in her head, "this is for the best, this is for the best," and soon enough Magnolia was nothing but a distant sight as she made her way to the town where everything started. Hargeon.

**Soooo how is it?(: This is like the longest chapter. My other chapters I have so far are like four and five pages but this is nine lol so I hope you like it! YAY SO GLAD I AM POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So it has been a while since I last updated and I am sorry but I recently lost someone very close to me so I have been dealing with that for a couple weeks now but I am going to be updating a bunch of my stories so don't worry! Not only do I need to catch up on updating my stories I also need to catch up on both the Fairy Tail manga and the episodes! Anyways enjoy(:**

**Chapter 2**

Natsu woke up that morning feeling oddly uneasy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he just had a feeling that something wasn't right. He sat up in bed and looked over to find Happy peacefully sleeping next to him. He looked around and sniffed the air; no intruders. After racking his brain for explanations as to why he was feeling this way he finally got up and pushed the feeling away. He would figure it out sooner or later. He got up and quickly took a shower before getting dressed and going to wake up his partner.

Happy let out a big yawn before groggily opening his eyes and looking up at Natsu, "five more minutes," he groaned. Natsu chuckled and pat his friend's head,"come on buddy. Don't you want some breakfast?" the cat immediately jumped up with new vigor yelling, "aye sir!" Natsu laughed and the two made their way to the guild. It was a beautiful morning with a bright blue cloudless sky and the golden sun shining down on the city of Magnolia. Natsu crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the bright sky. A comfortable silence washed over the two as they walked in the sunny streets of Magnolia.

Happy suddenly broke the silence when they passed a street they would usually take to Lucy's, "why haven't we gone to Lucy's lately?" he thought out loud. Natsu looked as his friend in thought before shrugging, "I don't know. This past week Lisanna and I have been talking a lot and Lucy seems to be dealing with something so I just let her be."

"I miss her."

"Haven't you missed Lisanna? She was gone for three years."

"Well of course but that doesn't give us the right to completely ignore Lucy."

"We haven't! Lisanna came back two months ago and just this past week we stopped talking to her so often."

"Don't you miss Lucy?"

"Well yeah…"

"Then what are we arguing about?"

"I don't know! You started it!" Natsu groaned, "why don't we go by her house and say hi. Maybe she will even make us breakfast!"

"Aye! Maybe she has some fish for me," Happy replied with hearts in his eyes. The two turned and started to head towards Lucy's. Natsu felt bad after his talk with Happy. He didn't mean to ignore Lucy that week. Lisanna had been wanting to spend time with him. How could he say no? Now that he thought about it, he missed her strawberry, vanilla scent and her chocolate brown eyes that made him feel warm inside. He missed her light hearted laugh and her beautiful smile that always made him smile in return.

As they came up to the blonde's apartment Natsu's feeling of uneasiness came back. He jumped up to the window and took a sniff; Lucy's scent although still there was not as strong as it would be if she was home, "she's not home. Maybe she is at the guild," Happy nodded and the two turned around once again to head to the guild. As they made their way to what they had referred to as home Natsu couldn't get the thought out of his head that something was wrong. He pushed the guild doors open as soon as he got there and scanned the room for the celestial mage.

Unfortunately he came up with nothing and the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. He rushed over to Mira and quickly asked, "have you seen Lucy?" Mira shook her head and said, "I haven't seen her since last night. She came by the guild very late in the night to see the master."

"Do you know why?" Mira shook her head apologetically," No or I would have told you. I'm sorry. May I ask why you are looking for Lucy?"

"She isn't home and she isn't here and when I was at her apartment her scent was faded."

"I know where she is," both Natsu and Mira looked over to find a familiar bluenette standing shyly in front of the two. She had tears in her eyes and she looked completely broken, "I don't know where she went but she left. She is off somewhere else and won't be back as far as I know," Natsu's eyes widened and he tried to keep it together but was failing as he felt the world crumbling out from under him, "why…" was all he could muster and it only came out a whisper but Levy heard it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. Natsu reached out and grabbed the page and started to read:

_**Dear Fairy Tail,**_

_**I am really going to miss you all but I must leave. I want to travel the world and see new places. I want to do something different with my life so I decided it is time for me to leave. I love you all and want to thank you for giving me a home and making me feel like I had a family. I love you all. I am sorry this came at such short notice. I want to thank one person in particular though. I want to thank Natsu. You lead me to my home. You lead me to my family and for that I am forever grateful and I wish we could have had more adventures but I just feel like this is the right thing. I will never forget you. I…never mind. Anyways I am very happy for you and Lisanna! You guys are so cute together! I hope you guys are happy together. If it wasn't for you Natsu I don't know where I would be (probably a slave) you were the best partner anyone could ever have and I wish I could have protected you as well as you protected me. Thank you. You are my best friend and I'm sorry you had to find out like this. Maybe I will come back some day…but until then please don't come after me. Goodbye Fairy Tail.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

A single tear dropped on to the paper and soon after another one followed. He had felt pain before, unimaginable pain. Like when he lost Igneel or when Lisanna died even when he saw future Lucy die it hurt like hell but nothing compared to the pain he felt now. He felt like he had been abandoned all over again which somehow confused him. The pain he felt now rivaled how he felt when Igneel disappeared which made him second guess his feelings for the celestial mage. He hadn't even felt this terrible when Lisanna died yet she was the one he was dating.

Confused by his own feelings the dragon slayer let the overwhelming sadness consume him as he dropped to the ground and put his hands on either side of his head trying to convince himself that this was all a nightmare. Lucy couldn't have left. Lucy loved Fairy Tail with all her heart. She considered everyone in the guild her family so why would she leave just like that? He felt a hand on his back and looked up to find Erza standing above him with a worried expression.

Before she could say anything he handed her the letter. He watched as she read it aloud to the whole guild. By the end of it everyone was crying and blaming themselves. Natsu couldn't sit and watch the guild he loved cry and hurt like this. He also couldn't lose the one person that meant as much to him as his foster father. He wouldn't lose her a second time. No. With a new determination he stood up and said loud enough for Erza to hear, "I am going after her," Erza turned to him and nodded before saying, "I will come with you," Natsu nodded and the two walked over to a somber Gray. Gray looked up at the two and only said, "hey Natsu. Hey Erza," both of their eyes widened at the sound of Natsu's actual name, "what the hell is wrong with you Ice prick?"

"I am not in the mood Natsu. Aren't you upset that Lucy is gone?"

"Well yeah I am but we are going to go after her because I think if anyone knows her it's us and she would never leave just for the reason to 'travel the world'" both Erza and Gray nodded and as the ice mage stood Levy walked up to them, "I really don't think you guys should go after her…" she whispered but Natsu heard and instantly turned to her, "do you know something we don't?" Levy froze. How could she keep Lucy's secret now?

"Umm, no! That's what she told me when she left,"

"You just let her leave? With an excuse like that you let her walk out of the guild?!" Natsu bellowed causing Levy to cower in fear at the intimidating dragon slayer in front of her, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't bring her back." Natsu spat, "Natsu! Enough! We can't turn on eachother! Not at a time like this!" Natsu glared at the redhead and for the first time was willing her to challenge him. Erza sighed and put a hand on his shoulder as a look of sympathy washed over her face, "look. We are all hurting because of Lucy's disappearance. I know it's hard and I know you want to put the blame on someone, but let's just focus on finding Lucy right now," Natsu's expression softened before he finally slumped his shoulders. He looked down so that his bangs were covering his eyes and put his hand on Erza's shoulder, "just promise me that we will find her and bring her back. I don't know what I will do without her…" he looked up as he finished speaking and Erza could see the clear droplets building in his eyes.

Erza had rarely ever seen Natsu this broken. Erza and Natsu were always the two strong ones that held everyone up when they were down. The whole guild looked up to Natsu when times went rough. He was their rock and to see him as beat down as everyone else was something she hadn't seen before and it hurt more than anything. she smiled through the tears that were streaming down her face and nodded, "I promise we will find her and bring her back home," Natsu nodded and took in a deep breath before calming himself, "well then, we might as well go now," Erza and Gray nodded and the three left the guild.

Master watched as they left with a solemn expression. he feared for what would happen if they found Lucy but knew there was nothing he could do to stop Natsu. He just hoped for Lucy's sake that they wouldn't find her.

**~time skip, one month~**

They stepped into Magnolia once again worn out and disappointed that they hadn't found their blonde best friend. They trudged back to Fairy Tail and opened the doors. All eyes turned on them as the group trudged into the guild hall and went straight to the bar. Levy shyly walked up to the group with hopeful eyes. Natsu looked over and his facial expression softened to sorrow as he solemnly shook his head at the bluenette. Levy in turn nodded her head and walked back to Gajeel's table as she started to break down.

Mira walked out of the kitchen and when she first saw the group she smiled with a glint of hope but when they all shook their heads her smile dropped and she slumped her shoulders over. All three slumped into a chair and soon got lost in their own thoughts. Mira watched as the three contemplated something she guessed was about Lucy. She walked up to them and after no one took notice of her presence she finally spoke, "no such luck?" Erza looked up at Mira and shook her head. Mira sighed and rested her head on her hand. The three sat in silence when suddenly Natsu's fist collided with the bar as he stood up, "Natsu…" Erza warned but she might have as well been talking to a wall because Natsu was too consumed by his own feelings and thoughts to pay attention to anyone else.

Lisanna started towards Natsu but before she could get to him he spoke, "stop," hurt washed over her face as she watched her boyfriend tell her to stay away, "Natsu…" she whispered. The whole guild watched the young dragon slayer unable to predict his next move. For a while all was silent as everyone waited with baited breath to see what the fire mage would say next. Natsu took a deep breath before turning his head to look at Lisanna and her heart shattered. His eyes were filled with agony and abandonment and a single tear slipped down his cheek, "first Igneel, then you but you came back, and now Lucy. Why does everyone end up leaving me? What did I do to deserve this?" Lisanna watched as her boyfriend broke down in front of her and at that moment she knew it.

She had known it for a while but had hoped maybe some miracle would happen and it wouldn't be true but this had confirmed her fears. Natsu was in love with Lucy. She wanted to break too. She wanted nothing more than to scream and cry and curl up in a ball but she knew that for now she needed to be strong for Natsu. He needed her and everyone else in the guild. He was supposed to be the one that held everyone up and gave everyone strength but now he was looking to them to hold him up and give him strength. So, she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind and walked up to Natsu. She reached out and caressed his cheek before saying, "Oh Natsu...as unfair as it is things happen whether we deserve it or not… I remember when I was sent to Edolas the last thing I thought of was you. And I know in my heart that Lucy loves you just as much as you do her. She is thinking of you and I will not stop until we bring her back," more tears fell from Natsu's eyes and he slumped over so that his head was in the crook of Lisanna's neck.

He embraced Lisanna and for the first time ever he openly sobbed in front of everyone. Everyone watched in pain as their strongest dragon slayer cried and cried in the arms of Lisanna. How would they cope with the loss of one of their most precious Fairy Tail members? They didn't know but all they knew was that if they didn't find Lucy, Natsu could possibly never return to his usual self. He would be broken. Possibly forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I was going to post it the same night I posted chapter 2 but I got a little lazy lol. Well here is the third chapter! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!(:**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy stepped into the town of Hargeon. The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon and the town was quiet. she walked down the dimly lit streets reminiscing of when she first met Natsu. She still wondered how he broke the charm spell on her and why it didn't break the charm spell on any other girls. She dismissed the thoughts as she headed towards a building with a sign that read "apartments for rent" she opened the door to the leasing office and stepped in only to be greeted by a short woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes, "hello ma'am. I am Hazel. How can I help you?" Hazel said with a warm smile.

"Hi. I saw the sign and I was wondering how much it would cost to rent out an apartment?"

"It would be 50,000 jewels a month," Lucy's eyes widened at the reasonable price and she grinned, "I'll take it!"

"Alright! I just need you to sign some papers and we will be good to go!" Lucy smiled at Hazel before grabbing a pen and the papers and sitting down to fill them out, "If you don't mind me asking, why move into a small town like this?" Lucy looked up at the kind woman, surprised by the question before replying, "I needed to get away from home. This was the place I first met…..someone special."

"Oh! Well does he live here?"

"No. He lives in Magnolia. Where I used to live." Lucy spaced out picturing her old apartment.

"Well why did you leave?"

"It's a long story." Lucy flashed Hazel a small smile before returning to filling out the papers.

Once she was finished she stood up and handed the papers to Hazel, "great! That's about it. Here is your apartment key. Since it is close to the end of this month you will just pay your rent at the beginning of September. Don't forget!" Lucy smiled and nodded before walking out of the leasing office and heading down a path that led to a string of apartment buildings. They looked fairly nice on the outside and even had balconies to sit out on. She walked up the flight of stairs and found apartment 2B.

She walked into the apartment and noticed the kitchen was immediately to her left. An island stood in the middle. Next to the kitchen was what she assumed was the dining room. For now it was just a small carpeted space. Across from the dining room was the living room. It was a pretty big space and next to it was sliding glass doors to the balcony. She walked further into the apartment and found to her right a fireplace and next to that a door. She walked over to the door and found a huge master bedroom with a huge window on the left side of the room. There was a door next to the doorway into the bedroom and when she opened it she found a walk-in closet.

Walking out of the closet on her right was another door that led to a full bathroom. After looking through the bathroom she walked out of her room and saw that across the living room was a hall. She walked over and peeked into the first room seeing a somewhat smaller room with another huge window on the right side. She smiled thinking about what it would look like once she decorated it and had her baby. She walked out of the room and noticed two other rooms further down the hall. One was another full bathroom and the door at the end of the hall was another room. She decided she would make that her guest room even though she didn't know anyone yet.

After she was finished looking through the apartment she decided to walk out into the town and look at the shops they had in Hargeon. She already knew of the one magic shop she had previously visited before meeting Natsu and the restaurant her, Natsu, and Happy had eaten at. As she walked through the town she thought about names for her baby. If it was a girl she could name her Layla after her mother or Summer since Natsu's name meant summer. If it was a boy she could name him Lucas or Nashi because it sounded like Natsu a little.

As she kept walking she realized she needed a job. She walked a couple more blocks before coming up to a cute little coffee place called "Swifty's Cafe". She walked up and saw a ton of people sitting outside at small tables eating and drinking. It felt like a nice place and she decided to go in to ask for a job. As she walked in she noticed the line that was almost out the door, "good business means more money" she thought to herself. She saw a waitress about her height walking by with a tray and food and tapped on her shoulder.

The girl looked over with a bright smile and sweetly asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hi. I was looking for the owner. Do you know where I could find him or her?" the girl smiled and turned towards Lucy showing that she had her full attention, "well lucky you, you tapped on the right shoulder. Hi, I am Swifty the owner of this nice cafe. What can I do for you?" Swifty said holding out her hand to shake. Lucy smiled brightly and took her hand noticing the cute southern accent Swity had, "Hi Swifty. I wanted to know if there were any jobs available here. I just moved here and this looks like a nice place to work," Lucy said confidently.

"Sure! We could always use an extra hand around here. As you can see it's a little busy and right now I only have three other employees working for me. Hold on a sec." Swifty let go of her hand and scanned the room, her eyes finally landing on a young girl with short brown hair weaving in and out of tables grabbing any trash she saw along the way, "Hey Janie! Could you bring this tray to table 4? I have someone here I need to talk to," the brown haired girl looked over at the two and quickly walked over to them, nodding at Swifty, and grabbing the tray.

Swifty gestured for Lucy to follow her and walked towards the back of the cafe. At the very back there was a door that had a sign reading "employees only" Swifty opened the door and walked across the room to a desk with papers splayed across the top of the desk, "sorry for the mess. I am not known for my organization." Lucy giggled, "it's alright!" Swifty sat down at her desk and for the first time Lucy got a good look at what Swifty looked like. She had shoulder length curly red hair that was in a side low ponytail. She had beautiful gray eyes and was thin and short. She was gorgeous and although Lucy knew she was pretty she was jealous of how gorgeous Swifty was and the southern accent was just the icing on the cake.

Swifty sifted through some papers before pulling a couple out, "I'm sorry I never caught your name. What is it?" Lucy almost replied with her name then realized if anyone from Fairy Tail came looking for her she needed to have a whole new persona so they couldn't find her, "My name is Eva. Eva Heartfield," Swifty smiled up at her, " that is a beautiful name. So Eva where did you come from?"

"Magnolia."

"Why leave Magnolia for a small town like this?"

"Well I actually like small towns." Swifty bought the lie and continued questioning Lucy.

"Past jobs?"

"well I am a mage. I was a part of the guild Fairy Tail." Swifty looked up from her papers visibly confused.

"Now why would a mage quit one of the best guilds in Fiore to come to a small town like this and work in a small cafe like mine? I just don't get it. I feel like there is a story behind this. Now you don't have to tell me but I will probably be less likely to hire you if you don't tell me. If you are worried about something tell me. I can keep secrets and you only have to tell me. I won't even tell my other employees. I promise." Lucy sighed. She really wanted this job and the only way to get it was to tell the truth. She knew she had only just met Swifty but something told Lucy that she could trust her. She sighed and sat down, "Okay. But you really can't tell anyone. Well to start off my name isn't Eva Heartfield. It's really Lucy Heartfilia," Swifty nodded in understanding and Lucy told her everything.

After she was finished telling her story Swifty had tears in her eyes, "Darlin' you came to the right place. I am sorry you had to go through all that," the redhead ran around the desk and embraced Lucy in a friendly hug, "tomorrow I am taking you out to buy some furniture for your new house and for the baby's room," Lucy smiled, wiping a tear but shook her head, "I can't let you do that-"

"No arguing. We are going out tomorrow and I will pay for most of it and you don't have a say. And you are hired. You start the day after tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said while tears streamed down her face. Swifty smiled at her, "no problem. I can tell we are going to be great friends!" The two girls squealed. Once they were done Swifty asked, "do you need a place to stay tonight? I have an extra bedroom and it doesn't sound like you have any furniture. Plus you look like you could use a place to rest," Lucy laughed.

"Are the bags under my eyes that noticeable? Well I can't thank you enough. I haven't gotten much sleep in a while. I only got a little sleep on the train down here. I am going to go to the nearest hair salon to grab a wig and grab some colored contacts to put in. I have to make sure no one can recognize me. In fact I would have done it before I went and looked for a job but I am so sleep deprived I can't get my priorities straight!" Lucy and Swifty laughed before Swifty replied, "well meet me back at the cafe at 10 when we close and I can show you my apartment." Lucy nodded.

"Will do. And please call me Eva from now on. I don't want anyone else knowing my real name," Swifty nodded and with that the two girls walked out of the office. Lucy was just about to leave when she turned and yelled out, "Swifty! Know of any good hair salons?" Swifty looked back at her and smiled, "yeah! Go out the door and turn right! It's two blocks down. Can't miss it!" Lucy smiled and nodded before heading out the door.

At 10 Swifty was just closing up shop when a brunette walked into the cafe beaming, "Lu- I mean Eva is that you?" Lucy giggled and smiled. Her blonde hair was now a dark brown and braided to the side. And her usually chocolate brown eyes were now a bright sky blue color. Swifty stood in awe for a minute before running up to her and hugging her, "you look gorgeous! I mean you were gorgeous before but you are still just as gorgeous!" Lucy giggled.

"Thank you! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Almost. I just need to grab my purse and coat. Oh! And while I am at it I will grab your new uniform!" Swifty squealed again before heading back to her office to grab her things. Lucy smiled at how well the day had went. She already made a new friend and something told her the other employees would be just as nice as Swifty. Only a minute later Swifty came back with her purse, coat, a black apron with the name of the cafe in green, and a black hat with the same thing on it, "make sure to wear a plain black t-shirt and jeans with this. I don't care what shoes you wear." Lucy smiled and nodded and the two headed out. Lucy had an amazing first day in Hargeon and couldn't wait for the days to come.


End file.
